dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charley
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = August 23, Age 244|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Height = 6'1" (181 cm) "adult"|Weight = 155 lbs (68 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Military Officer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Leader, Age 261 - Age 267)|FamConnect = Gordon Bowlers (Father) Natasha (Mother) Danny (Younger brother) McKenzie (Girlfriend) Trish (Sister-in-law and comrade) Toby (Comrade and brother-in-law) Ben (Nephew) Dylan (Grandnephew) Josh (Grandnephew) Trina (Grandniece) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Brandi (Comrade) David Johnson (Comrade and best friend) Kevin (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Daria (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade)}} Charley (チャーリー, Chaarii) is the member and new leader of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's taking over the leadership of the American Team for Zesmond Spencer after he's passed away at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World from Jump City, California move back to Spencer World, he's the best friend of Zesmond Spencer, David Johnson, Kevin, Charlie Parker, Harry and Jason. He's the eldest son of Gordon Bowlers and Natasha, the older brother of Danny, the boyfriend of McKenzie. He's also the brother-in-law of Toby and the paternal uncle of Ben, Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Charley is a tall, fair-skinned young child and young man of a leaner, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic fairly tone muscular physique. He has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, messy, brushed brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, he's still remain has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, messy, brushed brown hair. Like his younger brother, they've the same brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin complexion heritage traits from their parents. He's also has the tiny light brown freckles on his face. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, he wore his causal outfit attire is a cream-white colored, long-sleeved shirt, with dark blue v-neck t-shirt over underneath the long-sleeved cream-white shirt that had his clan symbol logo on the back of it, dark brown sweatpants on similar to Patrick's with the same boots on. He wore an blue long-sleeved hooded overcoat jacket that had white shirt acting as holes. As a adult, Personality Charley is a kindhearted, peaceful, strong-willed, caring, protective, fierce, strong, caring, sweet, happy, brotherly, heroic personality as the oldest of two brothers in the series and movies. He was also born in Ninjago City of Spencer World before he's moved to Jump City, California as his younger brother and friends to the next leader of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces to protect the Earth, Spencer World and the entire Universe from the evil forces and destructions after Zesmond and his girlfriend, Brandi, Jeff's parents, Vanessa's parents, Amanda's parents and Bobby's father, Third Emperor Henry Johnson passed away during the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World and battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains, Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Strongest Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World by Zesmond sacrificed himself to protect his last younger sister, Kaylah from the evil Mega Buu and Super Buu. However, he was a child, he's wanted to see many adventures and join with his friends and family fight together. At 12 years of age he was taught basic techniques from a neighbor for a while, but then was left on his own to learn when the neighbor saw he was dependent enough. Tobias had to push himself to learn more new skills by himself in order to survive, by watching other hunters. He made it his goal to train and practice as much as he could everyday. This type of mindset was still with him as he grew, even when he joined the military. Even though he was shocked at how his Gordon were slacking off from their job, he still wanted to join the branch, but made a vow that he would use every spare time he could to train his physical combat skills. His reason was that he wanted to help bring up Garrison back to it's feet again, to defend and protect mankind. He grew to be very devotional and driven to his goals. Charley is the type who adores his family and treasures the friendship of his comrades. Although he has grown to be a humble and respectful young man, Charley sometimes struggles mentally because his only major male role model in his life, his father and mother, died when he was just a young child. His sibling relied on his mother and him to hunt for food and he would become downhearted when he returned with nothing. This relates to the fact that because Tobias is always trying to push himself to survive and support his family (To the point of almost overworking himself), he hated the fact of letting his family and comrades down, which he would then think of himself as a failure. After first meeting McKenzie, she helped to remind him that he wasn't the failure that he thinks he is. Other than that, Charley is also shown to refer to people by their surnames out of respect, until he's given permission or he considers them as good friends. Charley was a soft spoken, kind and assertive individual who loved to showcase his talents. Biography Background Charley was born in August 23 of Age 244 and living with his parents (Gordan Bowlers and Natasha) and younger brother in the famous big wealthy house of Ninjago City of Spencer World. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, when his parents were both are killed by Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu during the Spencer Clan Massacre, leaving him and his younger brother became orphans at the young age. He's learning vast movements and enhance his abilities from the start, Charley showed that it only took the will of the warrior to become the strongest that some could be. A quick learner of his art, Charley found himself popular with knowledge skills to show fighters and other fighters of all ranks and martial arts. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Super Buu and the deaths of Henry Johnson, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga After the fight with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza and wishing Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza, In four years later, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Charley's flashbacks of the American Team in the photo Power Manga and Anime Charley is Films In ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Sense - * Ki Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Swordsmanship - * Energy Shield - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his parents, younger brother and friends, Equipment Video Games Appearances Charley is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Nozomu Sasaki * FUNimation dub: Lex Lang (teenager/young adult; most media) Battles Major Battles Trivia * Charley's name means Japanese name (チャーリー or Chaarii) is in English the meaning of the name Charley is: From the Old English 'ceorl' meaning man. * In American the meaning of the name Charley is: From the Old English 'ceorl' meaning man. * It is root in Old German, and the meaning of Charley is "free man". Charley is a variant form of Charles (Old German): from "karl". * Very good with defense tactics. As well as some knowledge of hand to hand combat as well. Gallery snk_fan_character_wip_concept_idea_sketch__by_artycomicfangirl-db11ee8.jpg|Charley Bowlers drawing_guys_in_my_style_with_ms_paint_by_arty-1.png shingeki_no_kyojin_fc__tobias_hirsch_by_artyco-1.png Charley Bowlers.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Video games where Charley is playable Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased